


Old Picture

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Old Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi spend time sitting on their roof watching fireworks in the distance. Then Chi-Chi finds a picture in a pocket.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Old Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyCressa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCressa/gifts).



> Author Notes: Okay so I twisted the prompt juuuuuust a little but yosh. Sorry it took so long!  
> Time Period: Beyond End of Z  
> Words: 757  
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: “Finding an old letter or picture of them together deep inside a pocket”  
> Title: Old Pictures

Chi-Chi sat next to him on their rooftop, looking up at the fireworks in the distance. The local festival carried on despite the weather and uncomfortable chill. As much as she would have liked to participate, she could be happy sitting here with only Goku for company, watching the display from their country home.

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine the other country folk who would all come into the local village for a festival celebration. All the people she knew from farmer’s markets and village shopping through the years, especially remembering the older couple and their abundance of grandkids who kept growing up despite everyone’s wish for time to slow down. Heh. Maybe that was her and Goku now.

Both kids were out of the house and they had a granddaughter who was growing up way too fast. Uub was a nice addition to the family, but even he was around less these days. Goku’s fighting obsession had slowed down somewhat over the years as his age finally crept up on his body the way it had her.

“Hey, Chi-Chi,” Goku murmured from above and behind her where he sat with his legs spread around her and his arms holding her up against his chest. “Remind me to take you into the village next year. This view is great but it’s nothing compared to actually being there, huh?”

“Hmm,” she hummed, closing her eyes. “While that’s true, you know I like cuddling with you up here.”

“Yeah, but -” He cut off and rubbed at her arms, no doubt noticing the goosebumps. “Are ya cold?”

She shrugged. He’d caught her. The weather did have an awful chill and she’d gone and worn a yukata more appropriate for summer – mostly because it had been warm during the day and only now that the sun was done did the cold seep into her bones.

Before she could reassure him that his natural body heat was enough for her, Goku had moved back from her a little. His orange and black jacket came around her in the next heartbeat and she smiled. Always thinking of her, even when she didn’t say a thing. It didn’t take too much time for her to slide her arms into the sleeves of his jacket, loving the feel of wearing something of his, since it was so oversized on her and practically enveloped her with his smell. Though she did have to pause as her hands slid into the jacket pockets and found something hiding within.

“Oh...”

“Hm?” Goku hummed, resting his chin on her head. “Isn’t that better, Chi-Chi?”

“Oh, yes, it’s nice, Goku,” she said as she pulled out the thing from his pocket and found herself looking at an old picture. She laughed. “Oh, Goku, don’t tell me you’ve been hiding this from me all this time!”

“Hah?”

She felt his head moving, so she leaned to the side enough to let him see the picture in her hand. It was appropriately timed to be finding this now, actually, since the picture had most definitely been taken at a fireworks festival. Goku must have taken the picture because it wasn’t exactly perfect in its execution and a little blurry, but she could appreciate what he’d done regardless.

A side view of her with Goten in her lap, pointing out the fireworks in the sky. A high school Gohan beside her, smiling at the camera. Rascal. She couldn’t even remember Goku taking such a photo. And apparently Gohan hadn’t warned her, either, because her eyes were fixed on the sky the same as Goten. Wide smiles all around. Oh, did Goku keep this in his jacket to stare at on his own time? A nice picture of his family?

“Sweetheart...”

“Oh, uh,” Goku cleared his throat. “Didn’t think you’d find that old thing, Chi.”

“I love it,” she said, shifting around to kiss his cheek. “And I’ll put it back so you can look at it whenever you want, okay?”

“Heh. Okay,” he murmured, a light blush spreading on his face, though his eyes shined as they found hers. “Thanks, Chi. I love you.”

This time he landed a kiss on the side of her head and she giggled. A part of her wondered...was he saying thanks for what she said? Or for giving him this family that he so obviously adored? A soft smile stayed on her face for the rest of the night as she thought on it, and eventually came to a conclusion.

Maybe it was both.


End file.
